


Tell me something

by coriallia



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Hwang Hyunjin-centric, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coriallia/pseuds/coriallia
Summary: "Are you awake?" Hyunjin heard a voice from the left. He turned to the direction where the voice came from, but no one was there. He turned his head a bit further, to look behind the sofa. Chan was standing there, with a questioning look on his face. "Are you okay?" his leader asked. Hyunjin was confused, it seems like he could only hear Chan with his left ear. "Say something" Hyunjin demanded, he wanted to make sure that his right ear wasn´t working anymore. "What, what´s going on Hyunjin?" Chan asked a bit panicked. The younger was shoked, he in fact couldn´t hear with his right ear.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Hwang Hyunjin/Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 114





	Tell me something

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic here, so please be nice :)  
> And english isn´t my native language btw

Stray Kids were just doing God´s Menu one last time, until it was time to go home. Hyunjin lays on the ground, sweaty and exhausted. He stares at the ceiling trying to catch his breath. Someone kneels beside him and hands him a water bottle, Hyunjin turns his head into the direction and sees Minho, he takes the bottle thanking Minho for it in the process. "You shouldn´t lay down to rest, it´s not good for your body" the older smiled before he left. "Okay guys, we are done for today" Chan announces. Hyunjin gets up and started packing his bag.

-

Back at the dorm everyone went to their rooms. All of them wanted to change their clothes to something comfy. After Hyunjin changed, he laid down on his bed with his phone in one of his hands. He heard a few of his members in the living room arguing about something, probably Jisung and Felix.

Suddenly the door was pushed open, Hyunjin looked away from his phone and focuses on the Person who just went in. Jisung and Felix were standing there, still arguing. "Hyunjin do you want to watch a movie with us?" both of them were looking at him eagerly. "Why all of the sudden?" he looked at them sceptical, "you definitely wanted to watch one without me first." "You caught us" Jisung laughed, "but we couldn´t decide what to watch so we ask you." Hyunjin had to laugh, but still got up and followed the two into the living room. The sunshine twins went to the kitchen to get snacks, while Hyunjin was looking for a movie. He didn´t choose one of the movies Jisung and Felix requested, because it was unfair towards the other one. He put the movie he decided to watch on and waited for the others to get back. 

They had watched about half of the movie, when Hyunjin noticed a weird feeling in his ear. He thought it was nothing important, so he focused on the movie again. 

-

Hyunjin was woken up by a someone moving next to him. He opened his eyes, but closed them instantly due the light that was shining in his face. Shortly after he opened them again. He turned his head to the side where the movement came from. There was Felix, holding onto his arm. 

"Are you awake?" Hyunjin heard a voice from the left. He turned to the direction where the voice came from, but no one was there. He turned his head a bit further, to look behind the sofa. Chan was standing there, with a questioning look on his face. "Are you okay?" his leader asked. Hyunjin was confused, it seems like he could only hear Chan with his left ear. "Say something" Hyunjin demanded, he wanted to make sure that his right ear wasn´t working anymore. "What, what´s going on Hyunjin?" Chan asked a bit panicked. The younger was shoked, he in fact couldn´t hear with his right ear. 

When Chan saw Hyunjins terrified face, he knew that something was off. Tears started to form in Hyunjins eyes and Chan panicked even more. "Hyung, my ear doesn´t work" he said. "What do you mean it doesn´t work?" Chan asked, "it just doesn´t work! I can´t hear with my right ear" he almost yelled, the first tears started to leave his eyes.

Chan didn´t really know what to do, he didn´t know what could´ve caused Hyunjins sudden deafness and was a bit overwhelmed. He walked around the sofa, he sat beside Hyunjin and pulled him into a hug. He could figure that out later, for now he had to calm Hyunjin down. After a few minutes just hugging each other, Hyunjin slowly stopped crying. 

He loosened his grip and held Hyunjins face in his hands. "Everything is going to be okay. Go take a shower and put some comfy clothes on. Hyung will know what to do, don´t worry." Hyunjin nodded, wiped off the tears and left.

Chan sighed. He was completely overwhelmed, he had no clue what the problem with Hyunjins ear was. So he did what he always did in situations like this, calling Woojin. He wasn´t a part of Stray Kids anymore, but still a good friend who will always be there for him and the other members. Chan searched for the right contact on his phone and pressed the call button.

After a few seconds Woojin answered the phone. "The kids causing problems again?" Woojin laughed as a greeting. "I need your help" Chan answered. Immediately when the older heard Chans fearful voice, his smile vanished. What´s going on?" Woojin wanted to know. "Hyunjins ear is causing problems, he said he can´t hear with it." "Go see a doctor" was the only thing that Woojin had to say. "For that we have to arrange an appointment, I can´t go there without one." "Call them and ask if they can make one today," "fine, I´ll do it. I call you when I know more." "Yes please" Woojin said before Chan hung up.

While Chan waited for Hyunjin to be ready, he wakes Jisung and Felix up so they can clean the living room. Both of them protested and wanted to know why Hyunjin didn´t have to help, but when they saw Chans intimidating face they did as they were told.

"Hyung?" Chan heard from behind. He turned around only to see Hyunjin standing there with an sad expression on his face. "Hey" Chan walked towards him and strokes Hyunjins arm, "did it get better?" Hyunjin just shakes his head. "I will call the doctor, maybe they can arrange an appointment today" the older said trying to cheer Hyunjin up. He answers with a faint "thanks Hyung" and hugged Chan after. He loosened the hug and went back to his room. 

"What´s up with Hyunjin?" Jisung asked who was standing with Felix next to their leader. "Ask him yourself, I have to call the doctor" Chan said. The younger ones looked at each other and followed Hyunjin in his room.

Hyunjin lays in his bed with Jisung and Felix next to him, when someone knocks on the door. The three of them glanced up when Chan walked in. "Good news, the appointment is at 1:15 pm" he looked at Hyunjin and smiled. The addressed opened his arms signaled his Hyung to join them on the bed him, the hug quickly turned into a cuddle pile. 

When the time to get going came, Chan and Hyunjin got ready. The oldest had called their Manager, so that he can drive the two of them. Thr ride was quiet, especially because Hyunjin almost didn´t say anything til this morning. When they arrived they got off the car, "Keep me posted" their Manager told Chan.

In the waiting room Hyunjin was even more nervous than on the car ride. -What if it´s something dangerous? Or if I never be able to hear with that ear. Will I have to leave Stray Kids in that case? Oh god, what do I do?- Chan noticed that Hyunjin was uncomfortable and took his and in his own. "Hwang Hyunjin please" a young woman called. They followed the woman into a room, where they should wait for the doctor. It didn´t take him long to come.

After Hyunjin told him what happened, the doctor began to check Hyunjins ear. "Looks like you have an acute hearing loss Mr. Hwang" "what is that?" Hyunjin asks a bit scared. "Affected people have trouble to hear with one ear or don´t hear anything at all. Most of the time it only takes a few hours to fade, but sometimes it can take two or three days. It´s harmless, do not worry." Hyunjin breaths a sigh of relief. "If your other ear will be affected as well, you don´t have to panic. This will fade too. If you have the symptoms longer than 4 days please come back here."

-

Back in the dorms, the members were waiting in the living room. Jisung and Felix must have told everyone. "Is it something serious?" Minho asked, "an acute hearing loss, nothing dangerous" Hyunjin told them. Everyone seemed to be relieved, "can we watch a movie together?" Hyunjin asked, of course they all agreed. The rest of the afternoon was like every other one, eating something, be bored, annoy the Hyungs and eating again.

-

For dinner they had instant noodles, no one wanted to cook and everyone was fine with instant noodles. The members snuggled up on the sofa together, even if they had to squash a bit it was still comfy. After Hyunjin ate his noodles he drifted off to sleep. Right before the movie ended he woke up, he stayed akwake until the movie was over. When the credits started someone turned off the TV and everyone was looking forward to get in their beds. Everyone stood up and put their dirty dishes in the dishwasher, after that they all went to their rooms.

When Hyunjin woke up it was quiet, almost too quiet. He opened his eyes and noticed that he was alone in the room, his roomates must have gotten up already. He didn´t know if anyone was still in the bed over him, but he didn´t hear anything so there probably was no one. When he sat up he noticed that he didn´t hear the rustling of his blanket. He began to panic and he quickly got up. He ran into the living room, in which Chan and Changbin were talking about something. He couldn´t hear them, he couldn´t hear their voices. Tears were forming in his eyes. -Am I deaf? Will I ever be able to hear again?-

"Hyungs?" Hyunjin asked, it was weird when you can´t hear your own voices even if you´re talking. Chan and Changbin turned around and immediately saw the tears that are now falling from the youngers eyes. Both of them stood up and ran to their bandmate. "What is it Hyunjin? Did something happen?" Changbin asked as calm as he could, to not make Hyunjin even more unsettled. He sobs and said "I can´t hear you" with large gaps between the words. 

Changbin tries to calm Hyunjin down even if he himself is shocked, while Chan gets some paper and a pen. When he got back, Changbin and Hyunjin were sitting on the sofa, Changbin hugging the taller and stroke his back up and down. Chan writes something down on the paper and hands it to Hyunjin. He took the note and read what Chan wrote on it. /The doctor said it´s normal if you go completely deaf so don´t stress yourself it will get better in a few hours or days/ When he was finished reading he had to smile a bit, it was cute how Chan tried to cheer him up. Hyunjin had to believe Chan, crying the whole time won´t help in his situation.

Chan informed Woojin and their Manager about Hyunjin before he turned his attention back to the younger. By now every member knows about it and everyone tried to distract Hyunjin. That wasn´t easy, because you can´t just forget that you aren´t able to hear anything. But they still tried, what made Hyunjin happy. His members caring for him like that was quiet nice.


End file.
